Weeds can be controlled/reduced by physical, cultural, chemical and biological means. Hand weeding, inter-row cultivation, chemical herbicides and encouraging the weed's natural enemies are examples of known means for controlling weeds. There remains a need for additional biological tools for controlling or reducing weed or weed growth.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.